When A Geek Fall in Love
by by-poons
Summary: A geek doesn't want to be a geek anymore and want a change... since he met that person.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Hello there, Little Geek**

Hello there, welcome to Class 3-2 of Horitsuba Junior High school. As you can see, every student here looks happy. They're chatting to each other, telling jokes, sharing stories, and play games, and, eh… bullying someone together… etc.

We're not going to look at those. Take a look at the unnoticed corner over there. No, not the empty chair at the most corner. I was talking about the boy who's sitting on the chair in front of it.

Yes, that geek boy. The boy with Nobita-hair and thick glasses, who's reading a book titled "The Thick Book of Useless yet Confusing Mathematic Formulas".

Quite surprising, but he's the main character of this story.  
Who's he? Maybe you're wondering. But I won't let you know now, since it wouldn't be fun.

The school bell has rang, which means the first lesson has started. The first lesson is Math, which is taught by Yuuko-sensei. And today, they have a test.

"Okay students, we'll have a test, as I said yesterday. As usual, all cheating will be marked zero." She said.

Kurogane, who's sitting at the most corner of the class, looks very depressed. He knew even he doesn't cheat he'll get zero anyway.

Yuuko-sensei gave the test paper to everyone. Some students fainted after looking at how hard the test is. Some students bowed down and kissed Yuuko's feet so she'll allow them to use a calculator. Some ran away home crying, "Mommy! I've failed you! I can't do the test!"  
...Dumbs. Let's take a look at the other students.

Most of them look confused, but some are doing the test happily and easily.  
Kurogane tried to solve at least one number, so he'll get 1 out of 100 (The test has 100 numbers), but they're just too difficult for someone who has a little brain like him.  
He looked at the geek in front of him, who looks relaxed and almost finishes doing the test.

Someone knocked the classroom's door. Yuuko-sensei walked outside. Kurogane doesn't' want to miss this chance.

He pulled the poor geek's neck.  
"Wh… what're you doing?" yelled the geek.  
"Shhh... Don't be noisy or everyone will look at us!"  
"Hey! You're copying my answers!"  
"Yes I am. Now shut up and don't tell anyone."  
"Waah! This is geek-abuse!"  
"I told you, shut up or meet your doom after school." Kurogane glared at him.  
"T…there you go," the poor geek gave him the paper.

Half an hour later, Yuuko came back into class and said that the time is over. Some students silently have cheated, but she didn't know. For example, Kurogane, has successfully copied the first 50 numbers of the test from the geek.

* * *

_Yaaay I finally wrote a new fanfic! Chapter one will be uploaded next week after my exam or maybe earlier hehehe. Tell me whatever you think: questions, ideas, theories, etc. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1

**Step one: Hello There, Kurotan- Sensei **

The next day, Yuuko returned the result of the tests.

"Good job, Kurogane," she said, "You've improved." She handed him the test, "I was thinking to give you extra lessons everyday if you got below 30 this time."

Kurogane looked at his test paper. He got 50. All his correct answers are the ones he copied, of course.

He did some weird winning pose and about to sing "We are The Champion", and suddenly a cheerful voice disturbed his victory glory song.

"Hi there Kuro-dog! Congrats for getting 50!"  
"My name is Kurogane!! What score did you get?"  
"Ah, not really good: 98."  
"98??? You call that not really good?? I know you're a genius, but still, what the heck??"  
"Hey, but some people got better scores than me."  
"...Who? I thought you're the most intelligent in class… in the other side, the dumbest."  
"Ah, Kuro-kuro is so mean!" said Fye, "I heard that whoever-the-name-is boy got 100."

"WHAT???" yelled Kurogane after Fye pointed at the geek.

At break time, Kurogane walked to the geek, who's eating the lunch he brought from home.  
"Hey," called Kurogane.

The geek turned, got surprised, and dropped his meal down.  
"Hey, I'm not that frightening."

The boy shivered and replied him, "A…A… I'm… sor… sorry, K…Kuro…Kurogane-san."  
"Why do you need to say sorry for?" said Kurogane, "Listen, I'd like to thank you for helping me yesterday."  
"…A…A…You're… welcome…"  
"Come with me! I'll give you a treat at the canteen."  
"B…but I have to finish the food my mom gave me…"

Kurogane looks pissed off and glared him, "I'll eat those! Now come with me!" he pulled the poor little geek to the canteen.

"Oh shit, why foods are so expensive," Kurogane mumbled to himself after he looked inside his wallet.  
He turned to the geek, "I don't have much money so I can only buy you something cheap… Anyway what's your real name, actually? Or "geek" is your real name?"  
"N…no," he replied nervously, "M…my name is …Syaoran."  
"Oh…" said Kurogane, "Okay, stay here. I'll buy an ice-cream for you."

Syaoran sat down and looked around. He's at the school for years, but it's his first time eating at the canteen.  
Suddenly a bunch of girls passed in front of him. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked like a moron as those girls walked away.

_It's like the time has stopped…  
It's like the world is empty…  
There are only two of us in the world…  
Well, actually not._

Kurogane kicked Syaoran down from his chair and glared at him. "Who the hell are you looking at?"  
Syaoran blushed, "Ah… ah… she…"  
"Oh, a girl," Kurogane helped him to stand up.  
Syaoran looks confused.

"Let me guess," said Kurogane, "You fell in love at the first sight with a girl."  
"A…How do you know?" he blushed.  
"I can clearly see it from the way you acted, moron. Who's the girl?"  
"That's the problem… I don't know her name… But I think she's in our class… She has short brown hair… and beautiful green eyes…"  
"I think I know her," said Kurogane, "Her name is Sakura."

"K...Kurogane-sensei!" Syaoran said to him, with sparkling eyes.  
"…Y…yes?" he looks a bit scared.  
"Please help me! I… I want to get close with her!" said Syaoran, "I…I can't do that if I keep on being a geek like this. Please help me to change!"

"…Sure thing," replied Kurogane.  
Before Syaoran can yelled "YAY!" he added, "But you have to help me."

"Eh… okay! What can I do?" Syaoran said ambitiously, "Doing your homework? Giving test answers? Helping you study? Giving you food everyday?"

"Eh… not something like that," said Kurogane.  
"Then, what is it?"

"Well… you know Fye, right?"  
"Ah… yes," said Syaoran, "He's the only friend I have at class."

"Okay, here's what you need to do…" whispered Kurogane slowly, "Help me to get closer with him."

"You have a crush on him?" Syaoran looks surprised.  
"…You can say that."

"You're…Gay?" gasped Syaoran.

"Don't say it so loudly, moron!!!" yelled Kurogane.  
And then, Syaoran received a superpower Kurogane's punch of doom. He was left at the canteen with his head inside the garbage bin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Step two: Hello there, New Hair**

"Kurogane-san, where are we going?"  
"Just shut up and follow me. Don't worry, we're almost there."  
"Okay…"

Syaoran is afraid, but still, he followed Kurogane. After a few minutes walking, they arrived at an ordinary house.

"Well, here is the place I want to take you."  
"Uhh… okay? But, what is this place?"  
"This is my house. And it is also, a salon."  
"Wha…?"

Syaoran is confused, but pulled in by Kurogane.

"You're home!" a girl came and greeted them, "Oh and you came with a friend!"  
"Yes, yes, I'm home."  
"Is this… Fye the one you fall in love with?"

Kurogane blushed, "NO!"

"Hello there," the girl smiled at Syaoran, "So you're Kurogane's friend, huh? He must have hurt you a lot, right?"  
"Uhhhh…" Syaoran decided not to answer.  
"You don't need to answer, I knew it. Kurogane is a big bully."  
"I AM NOT!" yelled Kurogane, "Out of my way! I've got a job to do."

Syaoran sat on the chair, as Kurogane told him to.

"Eh… who is she, Kurogane-san?"  
"Ah, she's just my crazy elder sister, Tomoyo. She's the one who had the idea to turn this house to a salon."  
"I see…"  
"Now don't move."  
"…Wh…what are you going to do?"

Kurogane raised the scissors on his hand. "What do you think am I going to do?"

"Ehh… cut my hair?"  
"Exactly…" he grinned evilly.  
"Wh… but I like my hair this way!"

"Girls won't like this kind of hairstyle!"  
"B…but… what are you going to make my hair look like?"  
"One word, four letters. B-a-l-d."

"WHAAATTT???"

"Just kidding," Kurogane started cutting his hair, "Leave it to me and it'll be just fine."

Syaoran was very afraid of what the result will be. He decided to close his eyes.  
"Oh my! Kurogane you're so talented!" cried Tomoyo, "you see, you see? I've told you all of our family members have that kind of skills."  
"Shut up," said Kurogane, "He's still not as cool as me."  
"Should we color his hair pink? It'll be cute."  
"NOOO!!!" yelled Kurogane and Syaoran in unison, "IDEA REJECTED!"  
"Just kidding," giggled Tomoyo.  
"Ok, I'm done," said Kurogane.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and looked at the mirror.

"I'm not that bad, right?" said Kurogane.  
"You should work in the salon too from now!" said Tomoyo.  
"I'm not interested!"  
"So," Kurogane turned to Syaoran, "Like it?"  
"Yes!" Syaoran looks amazed in front of the mirror, "Thank you very much, Kurogane-san! It looks awesome!"

"The next thing we should deal with," Kurogane pointed, "These glasses."  
"Huh? What's wrong with it?"  
"What's wrong with it??" Kurogane gets a book and threw it to him, "If you look at this book, your glasses are classified in the species 'Roundshapeus Resemblesgeekus!' And you're still proud of it??"  
"So… what do you think I should do?"

"I've searched through this book, but none of the glasses listed can match you.  
I prefer that you don't use glasses."

"I… I can't see anything without glasses!"  
Kurogane sighed, "Okay. How about contact lenses?"  
"…I think they'll hurt…"  
"You don't know if you haven't tried! Let's go!"  
"Ah!"

* * *

Thank you, thank you for reading this far. This fic may not be as good as the others, this is just a place to dump in my randomness.  
Next chapter, these people will appear: Mokonas, Yuuko, Watanuki, Doumeki. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Step Three: Hello There, White and Black Buns**

Syaoran and Kurogane walked through the corridors.  
"I don't see any shops selling contact lenses…" mumbled Kurogane, "I'll ask the information corner. You wait here, I'll be right back."

After Kurogane left, Syaoran walked and stumbled unto a shop.  
"I think this shop have some," he said again.

A woman who looks familiar stepped out, "Welcome to my shop. You must have come here because of hitsuzen. Come on in."  
"…Hitsuzen?" Syaoran looks confused, why on earth his teacher, Yuuko, opened a weird shop here? She doesn't look to know him too.

"This is a wish-granting shop. You can get anything you wish here," she continued, "For a price, of course."

"Eh…" Syaoran looks more confused, "I'm actually… looking for contact lenses."  
"Oh, you want to buy something. I thought you came here because of a wish," she walked away, "Watanuki, take care of our costumer."  
"If you can't persuade him to buy, there'll be a punishment for you," she whispered to Watanuki. He gulped.

"…Hello there! You want to buy contact lenses?" Watanuki stepped out happily and handed him a catalog, "Here, here! Take a look! Which one do you want?"  
"Eh…"  
"This one will absolutely match you! I'll get some samples."

Kurogane walked in, "What kind of shop is this?"  
"I'm not really sure," said Syaoran, "But they say they can get us anything we want for a price."  
"…and they sell contact lenses too?"

"Yes," Syaoran replied, "And the one who owns this shop is one of our teachers."  
Kurogane looks surprised and asked the first names came across his head, "…Icchan?"  
"No, not him… if it's him I'm in danger already."  
"Hmm, you're right… Fei Wong?"  
"No."

"...Yuuko?"  
Syaoran nodded.

Watanuki rushed back with some boxes.  
"There you go! Feel free to test them!" he said, "Eh? Another customer?"  
"No, I'm just accompanying him."  
"Oh, I see. So, which one do you like? I think you look best with your natural eye color… so try this one."

"…I want a green one," mumbled Syaoran.  
"What the heck? You think you're European or something? If you wear green you'll look like weird Japanese with moss on the eyes… okay?"

"Ehh… okay… blue?"  
"Hello? Fye may look totally awesome with blue eyes but they look horrible for you! If you dare to use it I'll poke out your eyes!"

After a few minutes, Syaoran finally got his choice.  
"I think I'll choose this one."  
"Ok, that'll cost you this much," Watanuki pointed to the price.  
"Wh… what? I thought contact lenses are cheap!" said Syaoran.  
"This is quite cheap for contact lenses…"  
"But I thought it'll be cheaper!"

"Any discounts?" asked Kurogane.  
"…None at the moment."  
"Then let's buy somewhere else."

Watanuki looks a bit panic, "Wait! I'll give you… eh… 20 percent discount!"  
"…The discount is not good enough," said Kurogane.  
"Come on! Fifty percent?"  
"Lower more than I'll buy."  
"…Sixty?"

"Ok… but do I get any extras?"

Watanuki began to look around.  
"You get a free box of tissue!"  
"I had enough at home," said Kurogane, "Something else."  
"A mirror?"  
"I had enough of those too."  
"I'll give you a calendar too!"

"Hmm…"

"I know!" said Syaoran, "How about these?" he pointed on the two dolls on the desk.  
"Are you still a little baby who loves playing dolls?" asked Kurogane.  
"Well, no, but they look cute."

"Fine, you can take all of these with you," said Watanuki, "…so?"

"Bought!" said Syaoran and handed him some cash.  
"Sold!" Watanuki handed the box happily.

Syaoran walked happily with the two dolls, and Kurogane following behind.  
"…we could get something else more valuable," mumbled Kurogane, "What's so good of these two manjuu?"

Suddenly, the white doll opened its eyes.  
"Huh? Where is Mokona?" it turned around and looked at Syaoran.  
"Hello there," Syaoran smiled.  
"Eh? Where is Watanuki and Yuuko?" it looks confused.  
"Eh… we just bought you from the shop," he said, "…You can talk? Cool."  
"What? Of course Mokona can talk!"  
"…dolls don't talk."

"To be correct, white buns don't talk."

White Mokona turned to Kurogane, "…What's that big black thing over there?"  
"Who are you calling 'big black thing', white manjuu?"  
"Mokona is Mokona! Mokona is not a white manjuu!"

The other Mokona woke up. "What happened?"  
"Eh… hello there… Mokona?" greeted Syaoran, "Nice to meet you, I'm Syaoran."  
"Huh?"

"Watanuki sold us to him and this big black stuff!" yelled the white Mokona.  
"What? Watanuki… is insane."

"Don't be afraid," said Syaoran, "We won't hurt you."  
Both Mokonas turned to Kurogane and shook their heads, "Mokona don't think so."

"Kurogane-san, stop making such scary face! You scared the Mokonas."  
Kurogane showed a not-amused face, "…I don't care if the buns afraid or die."

Suddenly a familiar voice called them, "Syaoran! Kuro-kuro!"

"Oh, hi there, Fye-san," said Syaoran.  
"Hi there, Fye-san!" followed the Mokonas, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mokona!"  
"Hello there," Fye shook hands with them, "My name is Fye."

Syaoran turned, and found Kurogane's face is as red as Minnie Mouse's ribbon. He grinned and thought, "Time for some KuroFye stuffs."

"Sorry, I got to go now," said Syaoran, "See you tomorrow, Fye-san, Kurogane-san."  
"Okay, see you Syaoran," Fye waved.

"Kuro-ne," Fye turned to Kurogane, "Are you all right?"  
"Oh, yes, of course. Eh…" Kurogane took out his textbooks, "Would you like to help me with the test tomorrow?"  
"Sure… but why didn't you ask Syaoran?"  
"He's going to explain these to me, but as you see, he suddenly went away… so…"  
"Okay, no problem," Fye smiled, "I'll explain it to you."  
Kurogane made a little winning pose and said, "Ah, this one. I don't understand how yeasts reproduce by budding…"  
"I thought tomorrow's test is about math, not biology, Kuro-run..."

Syaoran walked away with the Mokonas.  
"Where are we going?" asked white Mokona.  
"What happened to the Kuro-man?" asked black Mokona.  
"We're going to my house. Well, Fye is Kurogane's…"

Suddenly Syaoran stopped his words and began to shiver.

"…Syaoran?" white Mokona sounds worried.  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" added black Mokona.

A girl is walking in front of them. And you can guess who is it, it's Sakura.  
"Who's that girl?" asked white Mokona.  
"Yeah, who's she?" added black Mokona.  
"S…she… she…" Syaoran looks like a complete dumbass as he watched her.

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran. Syaoran, in his nervousness, smiled and said a simple "hi" to her. Sakura looks confused, but she gave him a sweet smile and walked away.

"She… smiled to me…" Syaoran giggled and then, fainted.  
"Ah! Syaoran!!" yelled the Mokonas.

Meanwhile, back at the wish-granting shop, Watanuki looks really happy.  
"Lalala… On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me, a partridge in a pear tree!"  
"So noisy," said his workmate, Doumeki behind him, "It's not Christmas yet. And stop smiling around; it'll scare the people and ghosts around you."  
Watanuki looks annoyed and pointed him with his mop, "Well, you don't know, I just sold something!"  
"Oh. Congratulations then," Doumeki continued his work.  
"Watanuki!" called Yuuko, "Where are my dear Mokonas?"

"Eh? Mokonas?"

"The white and black doll-look-a-like stuffs on my desk."  
"Eh… I… I sold them…"  
"What?"

Few moments later, Watanuki's screams can be heard from outside the shop.

* * *

Ah... I see some OOC here. Sorry. Next chapter is about the geek learning sports, and the "so-called" real man learning chemistry. Probably Icchan-san will appear (If not chapter 4, chapter 5 he will) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you! 


End file.
